


Trust Love

by Knife_Wife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, absolutely not, g a y, is there room to fight???, lil bit of angst, we will make do, yet another take on what’s gonna happen on that transport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Wife/pseuds/Knife_Wife
Summary: After hearing Ruby’s call, Clover has a decision to make while sitting in close proximity with: a man he loves, a woman who is ready to blow his head off, and a homicidal maniac who tried to kill them all.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 164





	Trust Love

Qrow felt Robyn’s hand on his arm tighten as Ruby’s call ended abruptly.

At the start of all this, when he was in the mines with Clover, he had thought it was all too good to be true. Whether it was his semblance, or just Clover’s character that resulted in this complete shift in Ironwood’s thinking remained to be seen. But Qrow knew without a doubt, that Clover was easily one of James’ closest confidants. He couldn’t hide the look of betrayal on his face.

Clover appeared shocked at first, but his eyes hardened. His body tensed, not only because he now had to pick a side, but because Robyn was aiming her crossbow at his forehead.

“Did you gain all of Mantle’s trust to just throw it away?” Her voice was eerily calm. 

Clover met Robyn’s eyes. She was waiting for him to give her a reason to pull the trigger. To knock him out or kill him, Clover wasn’t sure. He snuck a glance at Qrow, but he was just staring at the ground. Almost like he was in mourning.

Clover slowly raised his hands in the air.

“Robyn, I’d much rather you offered me your hand instead of a bolt between the eyes.”

Robyn hummed in response, lowering her weapon a bit.  
“I offered you my hand in the tundra. Are you really willing to give me the truth now?”

Clover sighed. He had figured his loyalty to Ironwood would be tested, but this? Ironwood had gone too far. This wasn’t the man he spoke to in the Schnee Manor.  
“Yes.”

Robyn had begun to change her weapon to its mobile form, when Tyrian started cackling.

Clover was mildly concerned as to why Tyrian was laughing. He checked over the handcuffs and his Kingfisher. He supposed that a man like Callows didn’t need a reason to be the psychotic, madman he was.

The high pitch of something sailing through the air made Clover instinctively jump back.

“Now,” Robyn couldn’t hide the satisfaction on her face when the bolt froze Tyrian’s mouth shut. “Let’s continue, shall we?” She put her weapon away, motioning for Clover to sit back down.

Qrow finally met Clover’s eyes as he returned to his seat. There was confusion in his eyes, more uncertainty then he had ever seen in them.

Clover took Robyn’s hand, their auras intertwining. 

Qrow had heard the distress in Ruby’s voice, it was the fear of being silenced. He had to know if they were in danger. Even if they were close to James, that would mean nothing now. He cleared his throat.  
“Robyn, can I ask the first question?”

She looked surprised but didn’t object.  
“Go ahead.”

Clover somehow looked more uncomfortable now that Qrow was the one questioning him.

“Are my nieces and their friends safe with Ironwood?”

Clover opened his mouth to respond but immediately shut it. He wished he could tell Qrow that they were. But it wasn’t the truth.  
“I don’t know.”

Green reflected off of the walls of the transport.

Qrow growled. “Damnit, Clover!“ He rested his elbows on his knees and hid his face behind his hands. He sighed. It wasn’t Clover’s fault for Ironwood’s stupidity.  
“I’m sorry.“

Robyn continued.  
“Did you know that Ironwood was going to abandon Mantle?”

Clover became more and more convinced that he was doing the right thing as he kept answering the questions. They confirmed how Ironwood had not just abandoned Mantle, but anyone who had trusted him. Another green flash.

Clover’s expression was somber. Qrow figured it must be awful to have go against your life’s work, against a man who you had thought, would stop at nothing to protect everyone. Not just some. But Qrow still had to make sure.

He looked at Clover, fullying knowing he was terrified of the answer.  
“Would you betray me?”

Robyn internally laughed at such a personal question. Five O’ Clock shadow was a mess.

Clover brought his regular arrogance back in a grin.  
“You? Never.” Green.

Qrow did think Clover was a traitor, but now he was happier than ever to know that he was, in fact, his traitor. He returned the smile to Clover. 

“Still here, everyone.” Robyn’s casual reminder made them both try and put on more neutral expressions. They failed.

“I’m not quite done yet.” Clover narrowed his eyes at Robyn and saw a smirk on her lips. 

“Would you betray me?” She asked.

Clover chuckled, deliberately taking his time to answer.  
“Hmm... probably not today.”

Green lit up the transport for the last time, as Robyn let go of Clover’s hand. She shook her head in annoyance. But she still had a hint of a smile on her face.  
“You’re still a bastard, Clover.”

He laughed. “Always will be. That’s why Qrow likes me so much.” Or so Clover hoped, because he honestly couldn’t think of any other reason.

Qrow groaned. Clover wasn’t wrong, but still. There were much more important things waiting for them.

The three of them had come to terms with each other. Even with Callows choking on chunks of ice in the background.

Qrow was the one who asked what everyone else was thinking.

“What’s the plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> fairgame shippers come get your fucking juice  
> I wrote this at midnight, idk what happened but it’s gay and robyn’s there so like  
> What could go wrong


End file.
